


Forse solo il silenzio esiste davvero

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Love, Married Life, POV First Person, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Che cosa pensavamo?Pensavamo forse che noi due, l’amore che condividevamo, sarebbe bastato per cancellare la realtà che infuriava là fuori?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Forse solo il silenzio esiste davvero

~ **Forse solo il silenzio esiste davvero** ~ 

_**Cambia il vento ma noi no_

_E se ci confondiamo un po’_

_È per la voglia di capire_

_Chi non riesce più a parlare_

_Ancora con noi**_

Che cosa pensavamo?

Pensavamo forse che noi due, l’amore che condividevamo, sarebbe bastato per cancellare la realtà che infuriava là fuori?

Avevo odiato quei giorni, quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere i più belli della mia vita.

E li avevo odiati perché tutta la felicità che cercavamo di costruire sembrava sempre fasulla, come se stessimo mentendo a noi stessi, per non dover ammettere che l’amore è più forte della guerra, ma che la guerra può far dimenticare l’amore.

Era questo che mi raccontavano i tuoi eterni silenzi, Bill.

_[Cambia il vento ma noi no]_

Ti vedevo tornare a casa, sempre più affranto, sempre più stanco di tutto ciò che eri costretto a vedere. E io ti aspettavo, ogni sera, come la brava moglie che tutti si aspettavano che fossi.

Covavo una sorta di... rancore, nei tuoi confronti. Non sapevo a chi dare la colpa per tutto ciò che ci stava accadendo, e accanto a me c’eri soltanto tu.

È stato solo molto tempo dopo che ho capito. Ho capito che avresti voluto proteggermi da quel mondo, che diventava ogni giorno più sporco di sangue. Sempre senza comprendere che ci eravamo promessi di condividere tutto, e che tu avevi infranto quella promessa nel momento esatto in cui l’avevi formulata. Ma, per qualche strana ragione, non me la presi.

Mi limitai a sospirare, quasi conscia di un sollievo inaspettato, perché non eravamo cambiati noi. Era solo il vento che si limitava a spirare nella direzione sbagliata, impetuoso, tentando di abbatterci.

E tu continuavi a tenermi in piedi, rischiando sempre di cadere.

_[E se ci confondiamo un po’]_

Avrei solo voluto che me lo dicessi.

Perché mi ero stancata di fare la moglie che aspetta, sperando sempre di vedere la porta aprirsi, cessando di provare quell’ansia folle dell’ignoranza, almeno fino al mattino successivo.

Non era così che me l’ero immaginato, eppure tu dovevi saperlo. Sapevi che era sbagliato sposarsi in quel contesto, sapevi che avremmo sofferto di questo silenzio, di quest’incertezza, di questa confusione pungente, che troppe volte mi ha fatto desiderare di uscire fuori da queste quattro mura, di scappare da questa casa che abbiamo costruito perché fosse teatro unicamente del nostro amore.

Ma non l’ho mai fatto, perché in mezzo ai miei mille difetti regna sovrana la mia costante ostinazione, che mi ha spinta ad aspettarti ogni minuto di ogni giorno, solo per vederti sorridere tutte le sere.

Un sorriso falso come nient’altro al mondo, ma sufficiente a farmi credere sempre un po’ di più in noi.

_[È per la voglia di capire]_

“Vorrei sapere che cosa sta succedendo” ti chiesi una sera, quasi con noncuranza, mentre mangiavamo immersi nel solito, opprimente silenzio.

E tu sospirasti, perché sapevi che non avrei taciuto ancora a lungo la mia totale insofferenza a quella situazione paradossale.

“Non succede niente di diverso dal solito. Ascolti la radio e leggi i giornali, no? Riesci a vedere quello che sta accadendo?” mi chiedesti, con un tono leggermente infastidito che io non riuscii ad ignorare.

“Sì. Ma sono stanca di notizie filtrate dalla censura, delle menzogne che continuano a scorrere come se fossero la normalità. Non m’interessa di quello che vogliono farmi credere, voglio sapere la verità, per una volta. Quella che mi stai nascondendo” aggiunsi, quasi con rabbia, tutta quella che avevo represso nei tuoi confronti.

Ti alzasti, scuotendo la testa.

Poi in uno scatto repentino, mi abbracciasti. Sentii la tua pelle calda contro la mia, sentii quasi il tuo dolore fluire fra le tue braccia, quasi come se volessi farmelo percepire.

“Non fingere di non conoscere la verità” mormorasti, con voce spezzata. E io mi accorsi finalmente che il tuo silenzio non nascondeva la voglia di proteggermi, ma solo la strana e paradossale convinzione che io fossi più forte di te, in qualche modo.

Ricambiai il tuo abbraccio, nel tentativo disperato di mitigare quel dolore.

Ma tacqui, perché non c’era altro da dire.

_[Chi non riesce più a parlare]_

Era stato solo un momento, poi era passato tutto.

Avevi continuato ad uscire tutte le mattine, a tornare la sera stanco, a stenderti al mio fianco senza dire una parola, come sempre.

Come se quella quotidianità fosse il massimo a cui potevamo aspirare. Come se il nostro matrimonio, fresco di pochissimi mesi, fosse improvvisamente appassito, sfinendoci, stremandoci.

Continuavo a cadere nel limbo del dubbio, nei momenti più oscuri della giornata, fin quando una tua azione, persino la più semplice, non mi convinceva di nuovo che il mio posto era accanto a te, qualunque cosa fosse successa.

Avevo imparato a convivere con la mia estrema sofferenza, a mettere a tacere quella parte di me che cercava disperatamente di ribellarsi ad una guerra che era penetrata fin dentro le mura della nostra casa, fin dentro il nostro letto, fin dentro le nostre menti, che ci stava corrompendo come il peggiore dei mali.

Una guerra che avrebbe fatto appassire il nostro amore, se solo gliel’avessimo permesso.

Impiegai un po’ di tempo per riuscirci ma, finalmente, una notte riuscii a piangere per quello che ci stavamo facendo.

Accanto a te in silenzio, come sempre, piansi tutte le mie lacrime, cercando di non svegliarti.

La mattina dopo, mi svegliai avvolta nel tuo abbraccio.

E sorrisi, forse un sorriso sincero.

Quello che tu non avresti visto.

_[Ancora con noi]_

Quando si vuole che le cose cambino, occorre fare qualcosa per cambiarle.

Questo mi era stato insegnato.

E io mi resi conto che ero diventata maledettamente brava a recitare la parte della ragazzina viziata, quella in grado di lamentarsi in attesa che siano gli altri ad agire al posto suo.

Ma ti avrei mostrato come Fleur Delacour fosse ben più di questo, come fosse in grado di prendere le redini di quella realtà che andava pian piano distruggendosi, dalle fondamenta all’apice.

Te l’avrei mostrato, Bill, e l’avrei dimostrato a me stessa.

Non c’era molto che potessi fare, io nella mia piccolezza. Le piccole cose, quelle che salvano persino la peggiore delle situazioni.

Sorrisi di più, perché lo dovevo a quell’amore che sapevo essere ancora vivo sotto le tue occhiaie pesanti, sotto le mie unghie mangiate fino alla carne, sotto i nostri eterni silenzi.

Quella sera tornasti a casa con l’aria ancora più stanca del solito.

E io ti corsi incontro, con gli occhi che quasi brillavano. Ti misi le braccia al collo e ti baciai, con un trasporto forse eccessivo, ma necessario.

E mentre mi mordevo le labbra, cercando di parlare, tu prendesti il controllo della situazione, insieme a me.

“Ti amo, Fleur” mormorasti, con semplicità.

Poi, un sorriso.

Effimero, della durata di un istante, ma forse la cosa più bella che ci fosse accaduta da sempre.

Perché quel sorriso era sincero, Bill.

“Ti amo anch’io” risposi, solennemente, salvo poi sorridere a mia volta.

Tornammo alla consuetudine delle nostre serate.

Il silenzio era improvvisamente pieno di tutto quell’amore che ci eravamo taciuti.

E valeva ben più di milioni di parole. 


End file.
